


Don't Let The Pigeon Blow The Shofar!

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: The Pigeon Series - Mo Willems
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Judaism, Rosh Hashana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: I'm going to blow it!





	Don't Let The Pigeon Blow The Shofar!

**Author's Note:**

> [I wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114384) [I could](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263415) [blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516069) [the pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943345) [for my](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325443) [poor life choices.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880554) [Alas,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327125) [I cannot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197877).

> Oh, great, you're here. I need to head out to the store. Can you keep an eye on things until I get back? Oh, and remember, don't let the pigeon blow the shofar. Todah rabah!

Great, alone at last!

Oh, who are you?

Did you bring a cookie? Or a hotdog?

Oh. Apples and honey are nice, too.

Crunch crunch crunch! I like apples.

I found a shofar!

Isn't it nice? All twirly and fun!

I bet it makes a big noise!

It's much better than _yours_.

I bet yours looks like a trumpet! Mine's a ram's horn, na na na.

Oh, yours looks pretty good, too.

What do you mean I can't blow it?

Of _course_ I can blow it!

I have lungs! I have a mouth! I can blow the shofar!

What do you mean, I'm not allowed?

That doesn't make sense.

Look at the book cover! Don't I look like a pigeon who can blow a shofar?

Don't you want to hear the noise?

You've heard it before?

You haven't heard it from ME before.

I'm REALLY good at it.

No, I haven't PRACTICED. I have natural talent.

All pigeons are great at horns! 

You've never heard anyone blow a shofar like a pigeon can!

Of course I know what it sounds like!

It sounds like...

Toot toot toot! 

Toot toot toot toot toot toot toot toot toot! 

Tooooooooooooooooooooot!

Wasn't that good? Don't you think I deserve to blow it now?

Humph. You're not very fair.

I've got an idea! Maybe you can blow it first! Then I'll blow it after.

Well, fine, if YOU don't want to.

I! 

AM!

GOING!

TO!

BLOW!

IT!

You can't stop me!

What's the big problem with a pigeon blowing shofar? Pigeons are Jewish, too!

I deserve to practice my heritage!

I deserve to blow this shofar!

I don't need ear protection!

I don't need to sign a waiver!

You're no fun.

You wanna hear me do the harmonica instead?

> I'm back! You didn't let the pigeon blow the shofar, right? Excellent! You've been a big help.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1012919.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/178295635525/dont-let-the-pigeon-blow-the-shofar-346-words)


End file.
